Homura Momiji
ほむら |romaji = Momiji Homura |alias = |race = Human |gender = Female |birthday = |age = |height = 145 cm (4'9") |weight = |hair = Pink |eye = Brown |affiliation = Tsukasa Empire |occupation = Gymnast (Formerly) Right-hand of Hyoga |nationality = Japanese |status = Alive |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 49 |animedebut =Episode 19 |japvoice = Aki Toyosaki |engvoice =Megan Shipman |imagegallery = Yes }} ほむら|Momiji Homura}} is a minor antagonist in Dr. Stone. She acts as the right-hand woman of Hyoga in Tsukasa's army. Appearance Homura is a skinny female with long pink hair. As for clothing, Homura is dressed in a leather skirt with a white fur trim. On her head she wears a feathered and ruffled headpiece. Homura also has a crack on her leg, meaning that she was revived using the Stone Formula, and is a pre-petrification human. Gallery Homura Momiji Full Body (Anime).png|Homura's Momiji Full Body Anime Homura Full Body.png|Homura Moiji Full Body Manga Personality Not much is shown of her personality. However, she has shown strong loyalty towards Hyoga whom it is implied she has romantic feelings for. She will complete her task regardless of how arduous it is, such as watching over the Ishigami village by herself. She is cautious, observant, and intelligent, managing to remember the names and faces of all the villagers during her lookout. When she noticed Chrome, Magma and Gen were gone, she was able to quickly figure out since Gen (who had no physical strength or scientific knowledge) went with them that it meant he would be involved with negotiations and that the three were heading to the Tsukasa Empire. She also demonstrated caution when Senku offered her cotton candy, though relented and ate some. Despite having little physical strength, her speed and gymnastic ability make up for it, making her a difficult opponent to catch. Her intelligence also means she is hard to trick or track, managing to notice the tungsten Senku smeared on her t track her and washed it off along with trying to tire Kohaku out by talking while she was chasing her so she would run out of breath. She often maintains a cool composure, rarely getting flustered even when captured or held hostage. She is rather competent and can be merciless like Hyoga, at one point managing to burn the entire Ishigami village while Hyoga and his forces distracted them. However, Senku suggests she is not fully evil and can be converted to their side with enough effort (though so far it hasn't been successful as she is still loyal to Hyoga). Abilities and Skills Hyoga has great trust in Homura's skills, having made her into his right-hand. Physical Abilities Like Kohaku, Homura is very fast and agile. She is highly skilled in gymnastics and able to dodge Kohaku's strikes with ease. Intelligence Stats History Before the petrification event, it is known that Homura was a professional gymnast. Plot Vs. Hyoga Arc While Ishigami Village is busy defending against Hyoga's army, Homura backdoors the village (by swimming) and ignites it on fire. Hyoga describes her as his right-hand man who can do things properly, unlike the rest of his squadron. Senku find out that Homura is still surveying the village after the battle, as demanded by Hyoga. Senku decides to leave her a little treat, fairy floss (or cotton candy), explaining that Homura might feel lonely. Communications Arc The problem of Homura's surveillance is still present when Senku tries to deliver a cellphone to Taiju and Yuzuriha. In order to execute their plan, Senku creates a distraction (detonating gas) so that Magma, Chrome and Gen can deliver the cellphone. .]] Senku uses black jewel powder to track Homura but notices it. Gen Asagiri knows that Homura is after them and uses a trick to trap her with a pincer attack. Senku draws the place using morse code. Since Homura started tailing us fist now with the cellphone to transmit our positional data we can see the lay-out of all the game pieces." She hears radio waves and climbs to destroy it. But Magma and Kinro cuts the tree and Kohaku catches her. Age of Exploration Arc She and Hyoga are forced to come with Senku and his team as extra muscle. Treasure Island Arc She is petrified by Ibara. Trivia * Homura's name is composed of and . * She ranked 17 in the 1st popularity poll. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pre-Petrification Humans Category:Tsukasa Empire Category:Article Stub